1. Field of the Invention
The present invention broadly relates to the field of hunting. Specifically, the invention relates to tree stands used by hunters and outdoorsmen to secure a seating position to an adjacent tree trunk.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tree stands are commonly used by hunters and outdoorsmen to gain an advantageous elevated height relative to their quarry. The oldest of tree stands were semi-permanent fixed arrangements wherein a platform or other means was either permanently attached to the trunk of a tree or a substructure made of wood. These tree stands had the disadvantage that they were immobile. A hunter could not simply move a large structure in order to follow game.
Hence a variety of lightweight, portable, removable tree stands were developed. Recent examples include tree stands by Woller et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,975,242) and Carriere (U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,499). Such examples typically include a flat, horizontal platform upon which the subject sits, a means for engaging said platform to an adjacent tree trunk, and an adjustable means encircling the tree trunk. Such encircling means maintains said platform in the proper alignment once a load is applied by the seated subject.
One major problem with prior art tree stands is their ease of adjustment for trees of differing diameters. The tree stand of Woller et al. describes two different embodiments of cleats used to capture stops on an adjustable support cable. In the first embodiment, said cable must be over-extended until one of the cable stops can be inserted through a key-hole slot in the support frame. The cable must then be slightly removed (slackened) to engage the stop inside the support frame. The disadvantage is that cables are typically metallic and non-stretching in order to support the load of a subject. It is cumbersome to pull the support cable far enough to engage the stop into the keyhole slot. Moreover, the inherent slack in the support cable after engagement may permit the cable to disengage through the key-hole slot during positioning or other rough handling of the tree stand. A small movable cover partially closes the key-hole, but there is no positive locking means for retaining the stop while the tree-stand is in an unloaded condition.
In the second cleat embodiment of Woller et al., the adjustable cable and stops must be inserted through a pair of opposed U-shaped clips. The clips are wide enough to admit the cable but too narrow to admit the stops. The disadvantage of this system for stop engagement is again a product of the support cable. The support cable, being typically a multi-strand metallic core, is very rigid and does not easily lend itself to bending or flexing as required to engage the cleat of Woller et al. In view of the prior art, a means for engaging a support cable that does not require extensive manipulation of the support cable is required. Such a novel engaging means should also provide a definitive positive lock making inadvertent disengagement of the support cable impossible even during rough treatment of the tree stand assembly.
One final limitation of the prior art is the constitution of the support cable. Prior art cables typically comprise a stiff, multi-stranded metallic core, a series of mechanical stops, and an external layer. During production the mechanical stops are swaged or otherwise integrally and mechanically attached to the core. The integral assembly is then typically dipped or extruded through a plastic material such as polyethylene or a heat-shrunk material is applied. The resulting plastic external layer is meant both to protect the core and stops from corrosion and meant to facilitate moving the cable in and out of an engagement means. Unfortunately, the usual external layer material, typically a thermoplastic, is easily damaged by the very same engagement means. Over time, this damage becomes excessive and the cable must be replaced. Clearly a more robust external coating is required to increase the usable life of the cable.